Take Flight!
by GuiltyCrown09
Summary: Aki wants no more than to fly into the never ending sky, but obsticles are forbidding her to soar. What will she find through all this misfortune?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, and hope you'll like it too. Now this story, mostly an AU like you call it. It will be in an era where dragons co-exist, learning the ways what humans do and also letting them ride on them. There probably will be magic involved, but I haven't really thought that through, so for now no. Well anyways, enough about that, let's get on with the story. And hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh5Ds, only the plot to this story.**

**Take Flight!**

They always say "Girls aren't allowed to ride dragons. It isn't their nature to do it. They should stay home and be like every_ good _housewife should be." _They_, meaning the towns' folk, the senators, the whole world. Why can't they understand how I feel...The sky is like a magical place where there are no restrictions, no rules, no one to tell you such and such, just a vast continuous road over the horizon. A place where someday I would like to be.

"Aki! Get up! You are late for the Miss Annual Woman today!" a woman voice shouted, and quite angry it sounded too.

"Urgh...I don't want to go...stupid Miss Woman crap. Who would be lame enough to even go there anyway?" Aki said. She was still dressed up in her pajamas, red rose design. Her hair was tied back into a semi-ponytail.

Like any lady, that is to be the age of 17, should aquire a pass to enter the Miss Woman of the year. It is a tradition in Giruvegan Town, a town where beautifull garden flowers grow.

"Aki, I will not tell you again! Get up now!" the woman said.

"Alright, alright! You don't have to shout!" Aki shouted. _'Great now I'm shouting too' _she thought. She was rummaging through her drawers to see what to find to wear. She found a nice rosey colored skirt. And a green checkered blouss. She put on black sandles, good she was all prepared now...for the lame tradition.

The red head desended downstairs to meet her mentor or rent owner. It was strange for the woman to be treating her like she was her daugther, but since she didn't have any I guess it would make sense.

"Aki, what do you think you are wearing?" inspecting her.

"A skirt and a blouss?"

"That's not what you should be wearing! You'll be kicked out before they can even check you!"

"What's the big deal? I hate that stupid Miss Woman crap. I hated that every year! And I'm sick of it too."

"Aki! Do you want me to kick you out of here?" the woman said.

"I'd rather get kicked out than go to that interview" she said.

"Well, I'd be gladly to kick you out myself. You always have been a spoiled brat when I first met you, and you still are."

"Hey, take that back old lady!" Aki shouted.

"No, and I suggest you pack up your things and go already. This town doesn't needs you or your rude attitude" she said.

With that, Aki was already heading upstairs to pack up her things, away from this woman. When she finished packing of whatever it was necessary, she desended yet again downstairs, past the woman and straight out the door.

"No one ever likes me here. The men all treat us women like crap. The older women think they have the suppirior authority to treat us just like the men do. It just irritates me!" she mummbled to herself. She saw a few men staring at her like she was crazy.

"If only there was a way to get out of here? I can't get on a boat, I don't have the money. And I can't even ride on a dragon, because I'm not even allowed to. Besides, I don't know where to sleep for the night, maybe I should of kept quite" she said to herself.

"Yo! Yusei! You ready to set sail?" a orange haired teenager said. He was wearing a brown jacket with a yellow sleeveless shirt underneath. Green pants and brown boots.

"Don't you mean 'take flight', Crow?" the raven haired teenager said. He was wearing a blue jet jacket with a black sleeveless shirt; a red design on it. Slate colored pants and brown boots.

"You know what I mean Yusei. So, are you ready?" said the orange haired boy.

"Yeah, but what about Jack? Shouldn't he be here right now?" Yusei said.

Suddenly a roar was heard from up from the sky. A red and black dragon was soaring through the sky with a blonde haired teenager riding it.

"Jack?" both said in unison.

"While you two were talking, I took the privilage to already get on my dragon. So what of you two?" Jack said.

"The nerve of that guy" Crow said.

"Well, at least we didn't have to wait for him, you know how long it takes him for him to get ready" Yusei said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thank Kami for that" Crow sighed.

"Come on Crow, let's go straight to Giruvegan. Martha would love those flowers for her birthday" he said.

"Alright"

They both went to their respected dragons. Yusei mounted his dragon which was a white one with wings that gave out pixie-like dust when it flaps. Crow's was more of a bird-kind like dragon. It had black feathers, but it turns red when angered. As both finally reached the sky, all three soon went to Giruvegan Town.

Aki was yet walking through the streets, trying to find a way to get out of town. But since this town was normally small, yet crowded, nothing seemed to work. She wondered if she could possibly sneak inside one of the ships that took cargo to many different places, but took that to be dangerous; if someone would actually find her that is. So she decided to sit on a bench to think things through.

"Hey did you hear, they said a dragon lives on top of the mountain. But people are too scared to even go there due to the fact that there are too many thorns" said a brown haired woman.

"You don't say? I wouldn't even let my children go there. Probably that dragon must be an awful looking creature" said the other woman.

"Yeah" both laughing while strolling away.

_'A dragon, huh? Maybe I'll check it out' _she thought.

Minutes away, Aki was strolling through the mountain in search for the _supposively_ dragon that lives there. So far Aki had been in tough situations due to the fact that there were many lose rocks when she climed. But never than ever, she'll soon find that dragon and finally get out of this hell-hole of a town she calls.

"The woman said the dragon is on top of the mounain, but where?" she said. She then noticed purple-like thorns around a cave entrance. "That must be it!"

She found herself walking through the cave, yet there was too many thorns to even walk through. She got a bit of scratches on her legs. When she finished walking through the thorns, she saw that she was in a crystal water lake. There were some trees that already had brighten fruit already to be plucked out. And the grass looks healthy as ever from the looks of it.

"Wow, its beautiful in here. I don't know why people wouldn't even go in here to see this magnificent beauty" she said.

_'Who goes there!'_ a roaring voice called out from nowhere.

"Huh, who's there?" Aki said, looking around to see where that voice was coming from.

Suddenly from out of the trees, a flower-like dragon appeared. Its wings were made out of petals and in the middle a huge red rose. It had multiple of thorns coming out of its body, noticing the exact color of the thorns that were outside of the cave.

"So you must be the dragon that live's here then" Aki said._ 'Heh, wait till that womans sees it. Its not such a hideous creature like she says' _she thought.

_'So what if I am? I protrect this place and I won't let a man ride-wait! You are not a man, you are...a woman'_ the dragon said._ "Why has a woman like you come all the way here?"_

"Because I wanted to get out of this isolated town, away from men such as these we have in this town" she said. "So that's why I seeked you out"

_'But why? You know the rules of the humans, they cannot allow a woman such as you to ride me. But even if you where a man, I could no longer fly anyone'_

"Why? Can you even fly?" the red head said.

_'I am forbidden also...that is why I forever live in this place throughout my life'_ the red dragon said looking quite disappointed. Aki couldn't understand quite right, but it made her realize she was just like her. Both unable to go to the blue soaring sky, an unreachable place.

"But you could still fly right? You know, without a person that is?"

'I am chained you see' the dragon said showing the indicated place where the chain is shown. The chains were on it's legs. 'A man, not long ago cast me here when I was just a small dragon. I remember those same words back then"

'_**You'll stay here you worthless dragon. No one will ever ride you anyway, you'll just be a useless dragon that could no longer reach to the skyies'**_

"Well that's gonna change now!" Aki said.

_'Huh?'_ the dragon was startled from her high tone.

"We'll remove your chains and step forward to our own path in which we believe in. No more miscruelty, no more laws, no more anything! You know, why because we are leaving this town!" she said pointing up in the sky. Turns out there was a big hole on top of the place.

The dragon couldn't believe what she was hearing. A mere human, especially a woman, of all the people, helping her. She could not understand, but looking how courageous she was, no human had ever gave her kindness the way she did. And it made her want to follow her, to maybe even be her true friend.

_'But just how are we going to break them?'_

"Easy, we just need to find a rock around here somewhere...oh! Here's one!" she said, grabbing hold of the rock. "Here goes nothing!" as she readied her possision and started banging on the chain.

"Are we almost there Yusei?" said Crow. "You know Martha's birthday isn't tomorrow, you know?"

"I know, we're almost there. We just have to get bypass this storm" He said.

"What storm?" this time Jack answering.

"The storm that you have to bypass to get to Giruvegan. That's the only way we'll reach it" he said.

"But I heard that sometimes ships carry cargo to go ship them somewhere else. How do they pass by it anyway?" Crow said.

"They just do Crow"

"This is ridiculous! Even if we do somehow get bypass the storm. How will we even carry the flowers when they are brought back?" Jack said.

"Well...that I don't know" Yusei said.

_'Maybe we could sheeled them when we get back, Yusei-sama?' _his dragon said.

_"Or maybe we could put them in our mouths, so they won't get damaged' _Crow's dragon said.

"How will we know you won't eat them" Crow said.

"Or maybe even slober on them" Jack said.

"We'll think it through you guys. We just have to get through the storm first" Yusei said, as they were headed into a now open clear view of the storm. The storm was a giant tornado, made out of water that is. Seeing as how it was clear that they were in the middle of the ocean.

"You ready Crow, Jack?" the raven head said.

"Ready as when you are, Yus" Crow said.

"Can we just think this over" said Jack. But no one heard him seeing as how all three went inside.

"You are free now!" Aki said.

_'I'm acctually...free?'_ staring at her legs. All the chains were completely off.

"Yeah, now we could go" she said.

_'Go where? The law still forbids for women not to ride, its not just in this place'_ the dragon said.

"Well, we'll find a place so you and me can get away from that law"Aki said. "Who knows? We might find a place without it?"

_'You really think so?' _the dragon said.

"Yeah, but we have to become boys out there. So that way they won't know we're female"

'_But how? Male dragons don't look like they should have petal-like wings, do they?'_

"Well...we'll just make something up okay" the red head said.

_'How about you? You don't seem to resemble a man. And how will you hide that huge chest?'_

"I'll think of something too, now come on" Aki said.

**Well that's that, not sure of the ending though. Now how will Aki and her new dragon get out of Giruvegan, without them being noticed. Will Yusei and his friends be able to reach through the storm? Stay tuned to find out.**

**As always thank you for reading (if you did), please review. See you soon.**

_"Are you really a guy? You sure don't look like one?" said a tall blonde._

_"Sure I am! I have boy-like similarities!" said the red head._

_"Well let me see" while touching 'her' chest._

_The red head tried to restrain the urge to hit the guy on his gut._


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I know what you all are thinking...this person didn't UPDATE! Well here it is folks...although I'm not sure if I should continue this. I mean, sure I love Yu-Gi-Oh5Ds and especially Yusei+Aki pairing too. But people aren't taking it too seriously with it(if you know what I mean) but since its over, there comes a time when you really just gotta let it go, or just to put it simply "unenthustiasticly". Just spreading out the word people.**

**Continue on with the story!**

**Take Flight! Chapter Dos!**

As we were now adjusting our belongings and getting everything settled of what we now have, such as a limited supply of food, clothes (men's of course), some pots and pans, a map, and last but not least a compass to guide us along the way. Since it was the first time for both of us to ever leave this island, it would be complicated, but we'll manage somehow. Although it won't help us for we had a slight problem in our hands. Since this was the well known Giruvegan, it's also been known for its blockade known as a whirlpool; well more like a giant tornado. Thing is, the only one's capable of ever going through is a ship. They carry the cargo, go through it then come back and go through it again? Like they have some sort of mechanism that let's them through whenever they want to? And that's saying something.

_'Aki, what do you suppose we do? We can't go through it, that'll just be suicide'_ the dragon said.

"Yeah I know, that's why you're coming with me and investigate what the heck is going on here. Something seems a little too off with this whole situation here" the burgundy haired knew this situation could start off bad in the slightest step they take, but it was worth taking the risk. The dragon expression seemed to change from calm to surprised.

_'M-mm-me? Don't you think we could get easily get caught there?' _she said.

"Oh stop being such a worry-wort will ya. Now come on, we got some investigating to do"she said, with the female dragon following suit behind her trail.

Soon they where near the ocean surface view. Some people were having fun along the shores. Others were laying down on their towels getting their well-made tan. Children were playing in the water while their mothers carefully looking out for them from afar.

But along from all this happiness, there was factory on top a huge cliff, almost near the beach. Black smoke was pouring out of the tubes, causing them to cloud the sky. Different tube pipes were on the water, probably dicuntaminating the water's current state.

The redhead saw this, thinking maybe this supposive factory may be behind all of this tornado thing that's been going on throughout these years. At least that's what she thought anyway. She then looked at her dragon friend, indicating she should stay here for the meantime. Her huge body wouldn't be able to fit through the entrance door.

_'But what if they catch you? I wouldn't be able to help you, let along be right by your side...' _

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" She could understand her sympathy for worrying about her. I mean it was natural, right?

_'Just give me a sign if you are ever in trouble, I'll be the first one there'_ giding her wings to a possible hug.

"I'll be back okay, stay put now" as she hurridly ran towards the mysterious factory.

As soon as she was almost near the factory entrance door, hiding behind a nearby bush of course. She enspected to see if anybody was near or far enough for her to run towards the door. Since there wasn't anyone around, she took a quick zip towards the door.

_"This seems a bit too easy?"_ she thought. Opening the door carefully, in her imagination, she thought this factory would be a maze hard for her to solve. But she never expected there to be a single room floor? The whole place was basically filled with mechanical devices, conspiracy contraptions, and various DNA samples. Strange thing was that from outside it looked more huge than this punny room. Even stranger was that, no one was even here to begin with?

"Now I know this is way too easy?" she said. As she was checking out a way to get through the storm, she found several reports, observations, and lists. She began to read the papers, and judging by her expression it didn't seemed to good to hear. She decided to take them with her, in case if it was ever needed. She noticed there were a variety of buttons, possibly leading to some sort of mechanism? Like any type of curious person there is, she decided to press every button there was to find out to which contraptions leads to which.

Until she pressed a button that revealed a flat-screen tv, revealing a certain picture. It showed the storm that was on the ocean as we speak.

"This is it! Now, for a way to make it stop, or at least to make it disappear" she said.

While she was searching for a way, she didn't notice a figure slowly approaching her.

"Who are you and who let you in here?" said a tall male figure. He had burgundy hair and green eyes. He had on a dark red shirt with a black vest. And black pants. His eyes wandered to the foolish get-up the person was wearing.

"I, um..." _'Crap! What am I going to say? Think Aki! Think!'_ she thought. As he was fast approaching her, the alarm sounded.

"Hmm, who could be coming here?" the man said as he looked at the tv. There were three figures and three dragons.

_'Dragon Riders?'_ Aki thought. How much she would like to meet them. Well, if only there was a way to get out of here. She remembered what Rose had told her, if you were ever in trouble make a diversion. If that was even easy to try.

"Outsiders like you must perish, and I know just the thing" as he was gonna reach for a certain button.

"S-Sstop!" she said as she tried to pull his arm away. She didn't know why she was doing this, but somehow this seemed to be the right thing to do right now.

* * *

><p>"Are you still holding up you guys?" Yusei said to his two friends behind him.<p>

"Does it look like we're okay to you, Yusei! We're in a middle of a storm and you expect us to be hanging here?" Crow yelled.

"He's right Yusei, although this is Crow we're talking about. He can't handle a thing. Always whinning" the blonde said.

"Yeah-Wait what! What did you say Jack!" the carrot-top said.

"What you heard _birdbrain_!" he said.

"Why you-" but not getting interupted by the fierce winds. The storm was getting worse.

"Looks like things aren't getting too good out here you guys?" The black-haired teenager said.

"Na, you THINK!" both Jack and Crow said in unison.

"Just saying" Yusei mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>The man had already pressed the button and was now staring at the figure that was now on the floor.<p>

"I don't know who are you, but why save them if you don't even know them?" the man said.

"I-I don't know either, but...I knew I had to, especially from a bad person like you" she said. All she wanted was to get out of here, especially from this guy. For some reason he gave out a bad vive that emitted through the air. Of what seemed of...pure evil.

"Hmm, you are indeed an odd fellow, I'll give you that. But judging from your very actions in this place, I have no other choice but to kill you and now"

"W-What?" _'Kill me! Now I know now to get the hell out of here! But how?'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry, but if you never have came here, your life would have been spared from this very moment" as he put his hand into his pocket and picked out a dagger.

"Not on your life pal" the redhead said. _'I've got no other choice, but this is my only hope I've got'_. She took in a deep breath and shouted "ROSE!"

Then suddenly thorn-like vines crashed through the door, grabbing holed of Aki. They swayed like a snake slithering it's way towards the exit. The man was surprised at first, but snapped out of his trance. His objective was to kill him, and kill him he will. He immidietly starded swinging the dagger and was able to grasp a bit of her left shoulder. Aki gave out a gasp of pain from her wound. He was about to swing again, not after one of the vines lashed him out towards the wall knocking him unconsience.

As soon as Aki was out, she saw that Rose had been wounded too. One of the vines, probably that helped her, got cut by the dagger.

"I'm sorry Rose, this is all my fault for getting you involved in this" she said.

_'No, it is my fault. I wasn't able to be there beside you when you needed it the most'_ the female dragon said, her head looking down on the ground ashamed.

"But it's not. You see, you did save me. Especially with your cool vines...although they did got hurt" Aki said. The dragon seeing her in the teenager's state, felt even more guilty. But knew her words were symphathetic enough for her actions showed it. However she knew they were both still in the front of the factory, and that man could come out any minute right now.

_'Um, Aki. We should probably hurry and get out of here. That man can come out at any minute and kill us'_ the dragon said.

"Oh that's right! Let's hurry! I'm already getting sick being here in Giruvegan" the redhead said as they both left the area.

* * *

><p>"Finally...we..got out...of that...storm" the black-haired teenager said in between breaths. His dragon was also exhausted from flying through those harsh winds.<p>

"If...Martha...ever mentions...those flowers again...I'm going to puke" Crow said. Roughly enough, the three males were too tired to move and were now taking a rest on a meadow.

"So when do you think we'll start looking for the flowers?" the tall blond said.

"As soon as we get enough energy to move Jack" Yusei said while petting his dragon's head.

"Well you two go on ahead, me and Helmos will wait here" said the carrot-top.

"Somebody seems a bit lazy" Jack mumbled, but hearable for Crow to hear.

"What was that Jack!" he said.

"Calm down Crow. And Jack, you know better" Yusei said. _'Why do I have to be the one babysitting them'_

The blond just looked away while Crow looked the other way. Figuring out that they got _enough_ rest, it was time to go in search for the flowers for Martha's birthday.

"Well, its time to go guys. So who's with me?" he said.

Both teenagers didn't say a word, probably the lack of recovery was still needed. He took the long silence as a no and grabbed his things with his dragon following beside him; until they couldn't be seen anymore.

"Way to go Jack, now I'm stuck here with you" the orange-haired boy said.

"Not my fault, I just need my rest" while waving his hand around.

"Tch, but you said-"

"Who's that?" the blond said as he saw a figure and what appeared to be a dragon following behind the figure.

"Will you stop interupting me whenever I'm going to say something to you?" Crow said.

"Not now, I think he seems to be injured, come on Critias" as his red dragon followed suit.

_'We must go, master'_ the bird-like dragon said.

"Yeah, yeah, alright let's go" while getting his things and hurried over to where Jack was going.

As soon as both boys were close enough to the figure, they both saw that the boy's left shoulder was badly bleeding, blood dripping from the brown cloth. And so was one of the dragon's thorn-like vines too.

"Hey, how did you get badly wounded?" said Crow.

_'Those are the boys I saw on the screen! And were's the other one?'_ she wondered as she looked around.

"Um, hello?"

"Oh um, sorry don't mind me. I could handle this" Aki said.

"Well it doesn't look like it, you're basically waisting blood as we speak" Crow said. "Hey Jack, give me a cloth that's on your bag will ya?"

When he turned around to see his companion, his eyes were wandering at the injured boy.

"Are you really a guy? You sure don't look like one?" said the tall blonde.

"Sure I am! I have boy-like similarities!" said the red head.

"Well let me see" while touching _her_ chest.

The red head tried to restrain the urge to hit the guy on his gut. The nerve of the guy touching _her chest_. Good thing she consiled her chest with a lot of bandages (**ones made out of string**) to make her chest shrink.

"Well, I guess you are" the blond said.

"Dude! Are you gay Jack? You can't be touching on a guy's chest like that, uncool" his friend said.

"Tch, whatever. Shouldn't you be helping _him_ right now, instead of chit-chattering away like you normally do" Jack said.

"Right" he said while grabbing a piece of cloth and jestering for his arm. He first put some alchohol on it. "This may sting a little"

As he poured it, she tried not to scream, for her scream could reveal her identity. After he had poured it, he began finishing putting on the bandage; tighting it as best he could.

"There, all done. Now as for your dragon" as he did the same as with his master.

"Um, thank you vey much, and I'm sure-" she stopped. _'Wait, if I tell them her name's Rose, they'll think its a name for a girls'_. "um, Rosarc appreciates it very much"

"Well your welcome" he said.

_"-cough-_ Gay _-cough-"_ the tall blonde said. The orange-haired boy just ignored it.

"Oh, that's right! We haven't yet introduced ourselves to you. Well to start things off, I'm Crow and this jerk over here is Jack. And yours?"

"I'm, um, Akito. Yep Akitos' the name" she said while they both shaked hands. "So what brings you here to Giruvegan?"

"We came here to get flowers for our foster mother. You see her birthday's today and we came to get them since this is the only place to get them"

"So you traveled from where exactly?"

"From a town that's not to far from here. It's called Golmore. It's a pretty neat place"

"I would love to go there. That'll probably be my first stop there"

"Your first stop?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on going to different places until I know one is the right one for me" she said.

"Well we could take you there. We just have to wait for our friend, he'll be back"

"Your friend?" she said.

"Yep, he's Yusei. One of our other friends. He just went to get the flowers"

"Oh, okay. But what kind of flowers are you looking for extacly?"

"They're called red lilies" the orange haired boy said.

"Red liles! Come to think of it, we left our stuff there. Argh, I totally forgot!"

"Well, why don't you take us there? If we go there, we'll catch up with Yusei and your stuff"

"Sounds good. Let's go"

* * *

><p>And that's the cliffy for today, just as you all know, I'm depending on your opinion on this story whether you like it or not. And just a reminder, if I get no response, well that technically says its pretty much over (lol wow that sounded so harsh?)-Enjoy and astaluego!<p> 


	3. Speech For Readers

NOTE: that this is not a story; just a brief speech.

As for the ones who reviewed thank you very much, I am going to recontinue making this story, but if I see people begining to not read it I will have no choice but to stop. And yes I could do that, I have the power to type and I'm not afraid to stop them either. But I will be posting the story maybe on Saturday, I was going to post it on th last upcoming winter break but I wasn't expecting a whole lot of homework (damn you teachers) and I can't post it this week day, too much to do for school. But I will, don't worry.

And thank you.

~MaleficSin89


	4. Chapter 3

"Sir! Are you alright?" a man said. He has black hair and a huge scar on his left side of his cheek.

"Urgh, just a slight bump on my head. And where were you? You were supposed to be survailencing this area" the red haired man said.

"Sorry Divine Sir, but who would want to protect this area? There's barely anything valuable here?"

"You fool! Of course there is, that's why I hired you here, instead of you doing who-knows what" Divine said. As he said that, he poundered a bit, stared of somewhere, then quickly dashed over to his desk. He was rumiging through a few papers, from this and there. He then stopped.

"Sir?"

"Trudge!"

"What is it sir?"

"For your foolish bafoonity of not guarding what you're supposed to, the people that came here took an important document!" he said. "And I expect you to find me them in exactly 1 hour or else you're fired"

"B-but Divine Sir, they could have already left Giruvegan by now"

"If they were already set afoot away from here, the alarm from this very room would have already sounded. Now go on, the clock is ticking"

"S-sir, yes sir!" as he soon left the room.

"Argh, I'm surrounded by idiots" as he a was massaging his temples.

"We should be almost there, just over that cliff" I said.

"Oh! I see Yusei" Crow said. "Hey Yusei!"

When I saw this Yusei person, he striked me odd. Not because of the mark on his cheek. Or because of the odd obscurity of his hairstyle. But of his eyes. Most guys, I've seen had different eyecolor than him. I guess you could say, this is the first I've seen beautiful colored eyes like these before me.

"Hey Crow, Jack, I didn't thought the lazyness would have released you from your bodies" he chuckled. He then spotted me, my conceldment already discovered. "And who's this young man?"

"Oh, this is Akito. We spotted him injured, but we took cared of that" the orange haired answering.

"Well nice to me you, I'm Fudo Yusei, but you can just call me Yusei" he smiled. I never could have guessed his smile could strike him odd too. Then I noticed my face was getting a bit warm.

"Are you okay? Is your arm giving you a fever?" he said.

"N-no, um, nice to meet you" but before I could give him a handshake a low growl was heard; from what appeared to be coming from Yusei's dragon.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you to my partner, Timaeus. He gets a bit mad if he's not introduced first" he said. "Oh! You have also a dragon of your own? What's his name?"

"His names Rosarc" I said.

"Ahem, shouldn't we be leaving already?" this time Jack cutting in. "Martha, for all we know might be huffing on about where we are right now"

"Hey Yusei, have you gotten the flowers already?" Crow answering this time.

"Yeah got them right here, although when I got here, there were some bags here" he said pointing to the corrective figure. The bags were still there where I had left them, still in one peace I suppose.

"It turns out those bags are Akito's" Crow said. "He said he left them here and that's where we find you"

"Oh, so these bags are yours I see" Yusei said. "Are you leaving somewhere to?"

"I'm-" but before I could utter my response, Jack yet again cut in into the conversation, this time though sounding more irritated from the last time.

"For the love of Kami! We already got the flowers, why are we still standing around here for? Let's go!" The response sounded more like an impatient child waiting to go home now.

"Mm, I guess it can't be helped. Jack's right, we should probably head on our way" answered Yusei as he mounted Tamius. "Bye Akito, I'm sure we'll meet again"

Somewhere in my chest suddenly began to hurt. Was it because I couldn't go with them, for them to shun me away thinking it would be fine to go by myself. Or this sudden sensation of not leaving this Yusei person from his side. Whatever the case was, I know it was my second choice. There was a slight tap on my shoulder, I looked up to see it was Rose. Some how I knew she was thinking what my heart was saying. And I failed to recognize it.

"Hey you there! Stop!" a man with a scar on his cheek was running towards us. And he didn't looked happy in the slightest bit.

"What's that guy talking to? Us?" Crow saying. "Did we do something wrong?"

_'Did something wrong?'_ I thought, come to think of it...

"Stop! You have something of my master's! Give it back!" the man said.

"His masters? Don't tell me!" I said. He means those papers I took from that factory. I looked at Rose. In my mind, I know she knows what I'm thinking right now. And it was now or never. I quickly got up on her, shifted the riding gear adjustible enough to sit on and not slide off. Took the ropes and rapped it around my hands and tightend it. We must take flight now!

"Akito?" Yusei said. "What's going on?"

I looked at Yusei then to Crow and Jack. Right now I needed to get out, and the choices were: was to stay with them, or to go by myself.

"Please..."

"Mm?"

"Please...let me go with you all. I...I have nowhere else to go. So please"

I saw them all looking at me confused, well all except Jack. He was clearly ignoring my plee.

"Of course you can, let's go!" Yusei said with a grin as he positioned himself adjustively on his seat. He then gave a signal to his comrades as they also adjusted themselves on their seats. "Time to fly everyone!"

I was not sure this was a good idea for me to do. I mean it was my first ride! But I had to in order to follow them, rather than being here. As I gave a nodding reasurement to Rose, she spread her wings and then started to flap them up and down, trying hard to go up in the air. As luck would have said it, we soon started going up and up, and soon we were with the others; side by side.

I heard a shout from beneath us, turns out it was that man from before. He had gotten close to us and now he was shouting like crazy to us. We were all laughing at him, how he looked from our perspectives. Then Yusei had the disensy to tell Timaeus to shoot a fire ball at him, although it missed. But a spark of fire landed on his pants, soon he was running around in circles trying as best he could to put the fire out.

"Come on Akito, let's go" Yusei said.

"Yes, let's" as we gotten away from this hell-hole.

* * *

><p>I know I was supposed to update from last week, but I didn't count on having a week full of end-of exams week, so I apologize. And also for the lack of length to this chapter, I know it ain't long but oh well, at least its something. As you know I could stop this story, so yeah, none of that will be said. Thank you for all your support on this. Glad to see you! And Bye till next time! :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It's been far to long! To put it simply, I got reviewed, and I couldn't let that be pasted by easily. So I said, why not. Thanks Aki inzinki****

Well, without further or do, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just own the the story plot.

* * *

><p>Take Flight! Chapter 4<p>

As we escaped from that annoying man, we were now in front of the whirlpool that is the only thing stopping us from getting out of here.

"So, what are we waiting for, lets go!" Yusei said.

"How! You can't expect us to go right straight to it?" I said in bewilderment. How could we by-pass it like it was just merely a gust of wind that was in front of us.

"We did it before, and its not like we will get damaged by it" he said like it was an easy thing to do. Well it was true these guys could by-pass it, but what about Rose and I? This is our first time for gods sake!

"Hey Yus, what about the flowers?" His orange friend said.

"Hmm, that might be a problem..."he looked at me " Akito, do you perhaps have a box with you?"

Do I? Let me think. I was checking to see if I had supposedly bought something with a container. There was those, and maybe that, but so far no box.

"I don't think I do, but if you want, I could put in my bag. There's not much stuff in it" there really wasn't much, just a few clothes and food.

"That'll do I suppose" he flew next to me and handed the flowers. I took them and carefully put them in the bag, making sure not to crush them.

"Now lets go"he said. The three of them began to go through the whirlpool while I was left to wonder if I should go. I was having second thoughts though...

'_We should go, Aki. We might not have this chance again in our lives_' Rose said. I looked down at her. She was right, we were about to be free, away from this place especially. Then those were those goons too that want these papers from us. I took one last glance, this was the place I grew up in. And now I'm leaving it.

I took one deep breath. "Let's go Rose"

With that being said we went straight to it.

* * *

><p>"Few!...can't believe we made it" as I looked at the whirlpool behind us. It sure was exhausting just going through it, I'm sure Rose felt the same. But, I was finally free, free at last. I was really overjoyed!<p>

"It looks like we still have time to arrive at Martha's" Yusei said. "Should we get going guys?"

He looked at me. Wait, does this mean I could go too? "Me too?"

"Sure, the more the merrier right?" He said. "I'm sure Martha will like to meet you"

"Yeah, she always welcomes anybody that comes to her house. She's really friendly towards everyone" Crow had also said.

"It's like we're bringing home a stray dog or something" the blonde guy mumbled, but apparently Crow caught it.

"What'd you say, Jack!"

"You herd me!"

They began to quarrel with each other, leaving both Yusei and I to watch.

"Are the flowers okay?"

"Oh that's right!" I quickly opened my bag, thankfully the flowers were okay, but my clothes and food were completely soaked.

"They seem to be fine, but my stuff are not" I said.

"Oh, well Martha will fix that, she could dry them for you. Well except for your food though"

"That's okay, I'll think about it later, but should we go then?" Unfortunately, Crow and Jack were still at it.

"Yeah, don't worry, Crow and Jack can catch up to us" he smiled, waving his hand indicating to move quietly. Then hearing a loud "can't believe he left us behind!" From behind.

We soon reached Golmore, and the view, I just couldn't describe it. It was so...

"Amazing"

Golmore was practically an island, but not just any island. It's view was mesmerizing, you could practically see all the houses all over the island with of course vegetation. It looked like a mountain filled with objects scattered around it. And on the bottom of the island was a port, for ships and dragons to land.

"Well Akito, welcome to Golmore island" Yusei said.

* * *

><p>As Yusei, Crow, and Jack safely landed on the port, I got to thinking...do we know how to land? But it was too late to think about that, I soon had my answer.<p>

I landed head-first on the hard wood floor. "Bingo" I grumbled.

When I looked up, I could see Rose was in the same position as I was before. Then I heard some laughter beside me. It was Jack and Crow who could stop with their giggles and snickers. But Yusei was looking at me, half worried half stopping himself from laughing with his two buddies.

The three dragons were having the same expressions as their owners. Poor Rose.

After calming down a bit, Yusei extended his hand for me to get off the ground.

"Was that your first time landing?" But not soon Jack was giggling again.

"...yeah. And so was Rosark" taking a glance at Rose. If I'd known she couldn't land properly, we could have practiced a bit before we took off.

"If you want, we could help you out" Crow said.

"That way you won't make a fool of yourself the next time you land" Jack had inquired. I gave him a glare, but it seemed to not have bothered him in the slightest.

"I'll take note of that..." Looking away from them.

"Well enough of that, lets go to Martha"

The house that I was looking at wasn't what I was expecting. It was a three story house. Biggest one I have ever seen.

"Does she own a mansion?"

"No, this is sorta like an orphanage. Kids sometimes are left without homes or families and they come here" Yusei said. When my parents died, I was left with no one to take care of. Until that old lady showed up. But she just used me for the Miss Woman.

"Seems nice to be taken cared of" I mumbled.

"Boys! Where have you been!" A loud voice was heard. I looked at the guys, they were each staring at each other. They had scarred faces, well except Yusei. His looked calm.

"It's Martha!" That being said, I looked at the woman coming towards us. Soon I was also getting scared.

"The kids have been looking all over for you. Timmy said your dragons weren't in their stables either" she stopped talking and saw me behind Crow. "And who's this?"

"Akito, Mam"I said. Clutching a bit of my jacket. She inspected me for a bit.

"No need to be too formal, just call me Martha. Oh, this is also your dragon?"

"Yes"

"She looks beautiful" petting Rose's head. "You could be Tamius's mate"

"Haha, that would be hilarious" jack said. "I doubt their owners would get together also"

I soon started warm up, m-me and Yusei? Impossible!

"Jack, quit fooling around" he said. Although I could see a bit of pink tainted on his cheeks.

"But wait, isn't Rosark supposed to be a guy?" Crow said. Well Martha had already said she was a girl, there's no point of calling her that anymore.

"Well, I never did said she was a he, although her name is actually Rose" I answered.

"Pfft, next thing you know, you'll be telling us your actually a girl in disguise" Jack said.

I almost chocked on my spit. It seems both Jack and Martha have keen eyes on them. Better watch my back.

"N-not at all"

"Oh, Yusei, Jack, and I went and brought you your gift" Crow said, eyeing me next.

"Oh! Right" I opened my bag, and carefully took out the flowers. I precented them to Martha.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Boys, you shouldn't have" giving them each a hug. And surprisingly giving me also one.

"I'm sure you helped too" she said.

"You're welcome" as I smiled.

"Yeah right" I heard jack mumble.

"Well now since you're here, we can finally start the party" as we went inside the house.

As we all gathered near the table, Yusei wasn't kidding when he said this was an orphanage. Almost the whole room was filled with kids. There were some teenagers too.

"I'm very happy that everyone is in here to celebrate this day. And we also have a special guest with us here" indicating for me to come over by her side. "This here is Akito. Say hello now kids"

"Hello Akito!" Everyone said. I simply waved at them back.

"Hurry and blow out the candles Martha!"

"Yea, we want cake already!"

"Cake!"

"Alright, alright, here I'll blow them out"

"Don't forget to make a wish"

With one big huff, the candles were out, and so was I.

* * *

><p>i might want to continue this story, simply because I enjoy Aki's adventure. I'll post the next story's chapter (I'm still typing it). Thank you. R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
